


Picture

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Dating, F/F, One Night Stands, Pictures, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Blake and Yang are on a break after another fight of the same issue they've been trying to overcome. Is this the end for them?





	Picture

Yang sat in the darkness of the hotel room. She sat on the edge of the bed, her scroll in her hands as she continued to stare at Blake's picture. Her amber eyes bright, her smile small but telling as it was one of the largest ones she's seen. She missed her. Her heart ached not having her here. Instead, she was with the latest victim of her tragic love story. Long rabbit ears were on the top of her head. Maybe her ears and being a Faunus reminded her of Blake. 

They were on a break. They were having issues-Well, Yang was. If she could just get past it and do what Blake wanted she wouldn't be here. This was hell. Her own personal slow hell. Without Blake she was in hell. Without Blake, it was the same thing every night. Go out, drink, bring a girl back, have sex, wake up, regret the night before, cry when girl leaves over Blake, repeat. She could through this with drinking and sex with random people. The only way she's get through this is drinking and sex. Yang hadn't seen the sun in three damn days. 

Blake... Blake probably didn't miss her. No, Blake was better off without her. Blake... The one good thing that happened to her and she ruined it. Blake was good, smart, kind, funny, sarcastic she kept Yang honest, trustworthy, happy, now... Now she was gone and it was all Yang's fault. Blake was ready to take that next step in their relationship but Yang wasn't, she'd never be ready. Blake didn't force her to leave, no, Yang walked out. She pushed too far, and when Blake couldn't take the bullshit, she pushed back Yang couldn't handle it. 

Yang was in the dark hotel room with a rabbit Faunus she can't remember the name of wishing she was Blake. No, the cat Faunus she loved wasn't coming back. Blake deserved better than her, always has. Instead of worshiping her, Yang went and fucked up the best relationship, the best woman, she ever had and will have. If only she could change. If only she allowed herself to let go of the past of her families failed marriages and abandonment. Why couldn't she be the person Blake deserved? Gods, why did she stay? She should've left a long time ago-no, when she left, she should've never returned. 

Yang put her picture away. After the Faunus left, she sat on the floor against the bed curled into a ball and cried. She couldn't even look at the picture of Blake while bed with someone else without feeling guilt and loss. Every girl that came, she wanted them to be Blake, but they never were. None of them Blake, nor would they ever be Blake, the woman she loved most wasn't coming back. 

Just when she thought she was done crying, she pulled out her scroll to look at the most picture of them, happy, Blake happy. She put her hands on her face and cried more. She kept going until no more tears fell, the rim of her eyes hurt and her sobs quieted into whimpers.   
\----

Blake was at a hotel in the dark. She called her girl-lover last night, again for the the tenth time with no answer. To say she was worried was an understatement. The voicemail she left made her sound desperate, in a sense, she was desperate. She was desperate to have Yang back. Blake hadn't heard from her in three damn nights. She tried not to be that girl, but she was riddled with anxiety. She just wanted to know that Yang was alright and safe. She knew Yang was alive, her-that brute could handle anything, but it didn't stop her from wondering. 

The worse part about this, everyone knew. They know but don't ask. They just give her a half-hearted smile and wave as they pass by. They all knew she wasn't doing well. She never took Yang's absence well for any amount of time; they both needed space or they'd go completely crazy. These days, she hardly ate, barely slept, and took care of herself. Without Yang there to cuddle and comfort her, how could she? Everyone knew it, the bags under her eyes, her long disappearances at night, a stranger in the hotel, her eyes rimmed red from her tears, the signs were everywhere. 

She's been waiting on Yang for a long time. A call, a message, a letter, something! Instead, silence, nothing, absolutely nothing. Nothing, for three damn nights! Gods, what was she doing? She was that obsessed girlfriend. She wanted her...Yang back. It hurt her thinking they might be over. She'd wait. She'd wait as long as it would take for Yang to come back, back to her, to be in her arms again. Thing she wouldn't wait for, was for Yang to end it, to end what they had. She's told-invested everything she had into the one person she trusted the most. All her secrets, everything she tried to hide, she couldn't hide them from Yang. Every wall she build, Yang crashed them down. 

Here she was, drinking her pain and heartache away on some cheap wine with a different guy every night. This one so happened to be a red-headed goat Faunus. The only woman she would ever consider, ever be gay for, Yang. The wine wasn't good until she grew accustomed to the taste, it didn't bother her. Three days she's been drinking her anxieties away. Maybe...maybe they were really done this time. All because! All because of a stupid marriage proposal she wanted but her loving, devoted girlfriend didn't. Who is Blake kidding? It was herself she didn't trust. There was no one she trusted more than Yang. Blake wanted this next step. They'd been dating for six years, friends even longer. Yang is her best friend. Yang told her how she felt about it and why she didn't want it. Every time someone in her family tried, it blew up in their face and ended in disaster. While Blake's parents were happily married for years, Yang's family was the exact opposite. She didn't want marriage to ruin what they both had. If only Blake dropped the subject entirely. 

Of all the disagreements they had, this one always lead to a fight and this time Yang walked out. Yang left her alone because she didn't want to propose or have anything to do with one. If only she had stopped bringing it up, if she stopped testing Yang's love and devotion to her, Yang would still be at home with her. A marriage proposal, was the only thing they fought over. The thought of losing Yang too much to bare. 

All she wanted was to be the reason Yang came home every night, be the reason she came home after missions, not for a much needed shower, comfy bed, or amenities those were luxuries. No, instead Blake had to be selfish and be the star, the center of Yang's number one reason for wanting to come home after risking her life. If only she just dropped it... Now she might lose Yang forever. At least, for right now, no news is good news but it still left her broken. 

Blake stared long and hard at the picture she had of Yang. Her lilac eyes sparkled, her broad smile shinned, her excitement contagious and was able to get under Blake's hard exterior despite all the walls that were meant to keep her out. Now, instead of having the real Yang by her side, all she had was a picture. She put away the picture of the love of her life. Blake wondered if not worried where she's been. She constantly questions why Yang didn't contact her despite how much she reached out. For Blake to reach out, it was rare. Both of them knew it. How her heart ached not to have Yang beside her. Blake held the picture close to her heart. She put her scroll away, unable to look at her while laying next to the red headed goat Faunus in the bed they shared. She didn't deserve Yang. She left when Yang needed her the most. Now Yang was the one leaving, disappearing for days without contact. It amazed her Yang didn't walk away sooner. Blake wouldn't of blamed her. 

Why did she continue to torture herself like this? Blake pulled her picture out just to put it away. She knew inside she deserved it. She couldn't see Yang's picture without the guilt eating her alive, not while next to him. Blake was only gay for Yang. If wasn't for her, she'd be straight as a ray that only goes one way. She wished it was Yang next to her, she wished they all were. They weren't. None of them were her. 

The worse part, the worse part, she saw Yang talking to Velvet. She was known for her swinging relationship with Coco, they were all friends who went to school together. She knew what Yang was doing, but it wasn't fair when she was doing the same thing to her. What matter was that she was alive and...well?

Velvet is just a friend, so is Coco. Yang had their fun with them, but that was then. It was exchanges of hellos and 'how have you been?' Blake shouldn't be jealous of that. Then again, Blake was the jealous type. It was cute at times but annoying how little she trusted her. That was Blake's problem with her own trust issues, not Yang's. She's never done anything for Blake to easily mistrust her. Blake... Her heart ached for the one she loved most. Yang sat on the edge of the bed with her hands folded on her lap. 

Blake sat on the edge of the bed, her arms holding herself. 

They both looked up into the ceiling. 

Since you've been gone my world's been...dark and gray. 

Every time Yang thought of Blake, she thought of shade, protection from the sun, protection from all the negative energy around her. She thought of Blake, her solid foundation, her rock, refuge, safe space from floating freely with the breeze. Blake held her down, kept supporting her no matter the bullshit she put up with. Yang sighed. Why was it so hard to propose? Blake wasn't her mom, Yang wasn't her father. They are two different people with some similarities but matched each other perfectly.   
Blake is her sunny, relaxing beach day. Blake may shade her from burning, but she is Yang's bright day.

Blake kept looking at the door waiting for Yang to come home. She'll only see her if she needed something before taking off again. Blake needed her at the house. Yang is her room. The house with no Yang... It was just a building. She hope the next time Yang came in, she would stay. She kept the TV on music on to imagine Yang was there so the place didn't feel empty. She hated how the sounds effected her ears, but she'd go through it for Yang. The blonde was cognoscente of her sensitive hearing and kept things at the volume she could barely hear for Blake's sake. The Faunus heavily sighed. She hoped Yang would be coming him to stay. 

Maybe she would be better off going back to the White Fang with her father leading their cause again or take an offer as an assassin. She knew if their relationship ended, she couldn't see Yang happy with someone else. She couldn't handle losing Yang. She'd disappear, hide behind a mask, mask her emotions and continue mission after mission like she was trained. They'd be no time for emotions, only survival. If Yang wanted to end it, Blake could respect that, but she wouldn't be with anyone else. She gave everything she had and trusted Yang with herself. She couldn't or wouldn't go through that again. There was nobody she could love as much as she loved Yang. It hurt her so much that she pushed Yang away by insisting they take that next step. She knew Yang loved her and would never leave her. Blake would've been content the way they are. 

Yang wouldn't be able to stay away from Blake. No matter how many bars she went to, no matter how much she drank, she couldn't drink the woman she loved the most away. She continued sitting at the bar, sipping her umpteenth Strawberry Sunrise away. She didn't cause a ruckus, too sad and too drunk to do or say much. She'd usually be it on by now or dropped a couple cat calls, which were received in turn with a solid punch. After a few, no one knew not to mess with her. She wouldn't doubt she'd hardly be able to stand without stumbling. She's avoided this, avoided her for too long now. It was time she head home, where her heart is. 

Blake's ears flicked. ...The front door shut, softly, but Blake kept it unlocked just for her. She hoped it was Yang. The blonde's heavy footsteps echoed across the floor. She couldn't be quiet if she wanted to. Subtly was not her thing, especially drunk. 

“Blake.” Yang called softly. Tears nearly filled her golden eyes, her heart was aching to reach out. Was Yang back? Was Yang home for real this time? She would normally get what she came for and leave. “Blake, baby?” She called again knowing the Faunus could hear her no matter where she was in the house, if not smell her. 

Blake was around the corner. Her hand near the edge, she kept just out of sight. “Yang.” She said softly so the blonde knew where she was. She couldn't see her. Seeing her eyes would hurt too much. Blake couldn't hide the truth from her and she felt ashamed of sharing herself with strangers for some type of comfort. Nothing helped. The blonde cautiously stepped forward. “Yang, wait, please.” She released a breath of tension. Yang stopped in her tracks knowing Blake needed space some times. “I... Are you really staying this time? Are you staying here...with me?” She asked shyly, afraid of the answer. She wasn't sure if she could take Yang breaking up with her and leaving for good. 

“Blake, sweetheart.” She smiled. “I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm home.” 

“Yang.” Tears gathered in golden eyes as she ran and fell into her outstretched arms. She buried her face in her shoulder. Tears falling from her eyes. She breathe in her scent not wanting to forget it. Even if she wasn't the best, she was still Yang, her Yang. 

“I'm so sorry I left.” Yang held her closer and tighter. “I'm sorry Blake. I... All I could think about was you. No matter what I do you're always there. I don't get it. I can't live without you and I-.” Her words caught in her throat as tears ran down and everything she kept bottled up came free. 

Blake couldn't hold back her tears. “I missed you. I couldn't be here without you. I thought about you all the time and when you came through the door that first time, I thought you were coming back for good. No... You left again. I can't erase you. I can't get you out of my mind. I missed you. I love you. Why are we living like this? We're only hurting each other. Please, I need you Yang.”

“I don't understand it either Blake. I hate this. I hate what I did to us-.”

“What I did to us. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of pushed. You have your own reasons and why. I should've trusted you.”

“I saw your picture.” Both women said at the same time. “You first.” They giggled. 

Knowing Blake didn't like talking, Yang spoke first. “I have your picture.” She pulled the picture of Blake from her scroll. “I kept it as a favorite so I'd never lose it with how many pictures we have together. This one is my favorite one of you.” She showed Blake the picture. “It shows the nature you I love the most. I tried to secretly take this but you already knew I was there.” She pointed to her amber eyes of the picture. “That look right there, you only reserve that one for me. But recently...” The blonde sighed and glanced away to the wall. “Recently its been...going away? Just not as predominant as it used to be.” Yang went to her knees and took her hands. “I swear I'll change for you Blake if it means you'll keep looking at me that way. I hate what I've done to you, to us. I swear I'll change. If it means you'll stick around this brute that's hard to love.” 

Blake fell to her knees in front of her and held her cheek. “I just don't get it Yang. Why are we living like this? Why are we hurting each other? We say we love each other then turn around and hurt each other, intentional or not. But Yang, I want you to stay. I want to stay with you. I don't care about the marriage thing as long as you stay with me. I just...” She sighed to collect her thoughts as her emotions were becoming overwhelming. “I just wanted to be the reason you come home every night and after missions. Showers, a warm bed and food that isn't stored for an undefined amount of time is nice, but I want to be the reason, not some amenities.” 

 

The blonde slightly smiled. “Blake, you are my home. When I'm out on missions without you, all I can think about is you. When I'm not fighting or being distracted, you always come to mind. My thoughts are of you. I'm just-.” She took a breath. “I'm not ready yet.” She intertwined their fingers and looked her dead in the eye. “I promise I will let you know when I'm ready.” Hands ran up and down her smaller arms. “I just wanted to come back home.” She smiled at Blake. Blake is her home. 

Blake gave her a smile back. “There's no where else I want to be, or you to be. I love you Yang.”

“I love you Blake.” She leaned down slowly giving Blake half lidded eyes and ensuring this was in fact okay. Blake tilted her head up, giving Yang the same look. The taller female gently placed a kiss on her lips. Blake accepted, kissing her back. When they broke apart, Yang placed their foreheads together. “I'm home. I'm here to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow


End file.
